Gavin's Life with Courage and her Family in Nowhere
by PuzzleMaster1998
Summary: One night, a boy named Gavin met a dog named Courage and her family. He went to stay with them for a night, and is now living with them. Join Gavin as he and Courage go on many adventures to keep Eustace and Muriel safe! Contains: Genderbending, OC, adventure, horror, romance, and many other things! OC x Harem


**Hello everyone! PuzzleMaster1998 here with a brand new story!**

**It's Courage the Cowardly Dog! One of my favorite tv shows to watch as a kid!**

**I've always wanted to write a story with me or my OC in the show, so I've finally done it. Not every episode will be in this story, and some episodes will be out of order and possibly changed a bit.**

**In this story, Courage is a girl. Also, this story will contain genderbending, harem, horror, romance, lemons, and many more things.**

**Disclaimer: Courage the Cowardly Dog is owned by Cartoon Network. Not me.**

**Let's begin!**

* * *

**A Night at the Katya Motel: Meeting A Friend/ Cajun Granny Stew**

* * *

In the middle of a thunderstorm, an old truck filled with suitcases rattled down the highway in Nowhere, Kansas, its three occupants all bundled together in the front. The old man driving was Eustace Bagge, a grumpy, greedy farmer who loved to torture their dog Courage by scaring her. He was wearing a green jacket, olive green pants, black shoes, glasses, and a brown hat on top of his bald head. He stood at a height of 6 foot 2. The old woman sitting next to him was his wife Muriel, a kind and sweet woman with white curls. She was wearing a purple jacket, sturdy black leather boots, glasses, and a dark yellow dress. She stood at a height of around 5 foot 6. Finally, there was the shaking dog on her lap. This was Courage, their pet dog. She was a small cute purple dog of either an unknown breed or mix of breeds, with thin, long black ears. She had a black diamond-like nose and tiny limbs, with three black spots on her back. She had white eyes with black pupils, and her teeth were human-like, with one having a circular hole in it.

Eustace, upon seeing a sign that said, "KATYA MOTEL: NO VACANCY," the word "NO" flickering, turned off the road and into the parking lot of the small, lonely motel.

"This looks like a crummy place to end a crummy vacation," Eustace sneered as he looked at the motel, parking the truck. Courage's teeth were chattering in fear as she looked around anxiously, the storm frightening her.

Suddenly, a loud roll of thunder was heard, causing her to howl in fear, her fur standing on end. She then jumped out of Muriel's lap with a small cloud of dust, and grabbed onto Eustace around the neck, blabbering gibberish in fright.

Eustace ignored the dog, and got out of the truck with Muriel, making their way to the main building to check in for the night. Upon entering the building, a bell rang, signaling the manager that customers had arrived. Courage could see that it was pretty barren, only having a single chair next to a leafless plant, a few posters tacked on the yellow wallpaper. The front counter had a brass bell to ring for service and a book for travelers to sign in. Behind the counter was a brown slanted door with the word "Private" on it in red letters.

Eustace rang the bell a few times, Courage still blabbering while holding his neck. Slowly, a large female red cat with yellow eyes, purple-tipped ears, a purple-tipped nose, a curvaceous figure, and lines of purple streaks across her back, thighs, and the line of her large breasts stood up from behind the counter like a human.

"Welcome to the Katya Motel," She said with a British accent, her tail smoothly swaying in the air. "I'm Katya. Would you please sign in?" She asked them, motioning to the book in front of them. She then saw Courage and frowned, before looking at them and then snapping her fingers three times before she pointed at a sign that read "No Dogs Allowed."

"No Dogs Allowed," She sternly stated.

Courage put her hands to her head and shook it from side to side as she was held by the farmer, saying, "But-but," before she whined and put her head over his shoulder as he carried her outside, Muriel holding her hand to her mouth in surprise, her other hand clutching her purse.

"Oh my," She said with a thick Scottish accent.

When Eustace went outside, Courage was still whining and blubbering while lightning was still streaking across the sky. He went over to a support beam outside another room, and pulled her off his neck with relative ease, setting her on the ground as he grabbed her collar and leash. He put the collar on and quickly yet securely tied the leash onto the beam, causing her to droop in sadness.

"GABOO!" Eustace suddenly cried, waving his arms. This caused her to jump into the air, waving her limbs as her fur stuck straight out. When she landed, her teeth started chattering again in fear.

Eustace started to laugh at her cowardice, but was then hit in the head by Muriel via her purse, which she held in her right hand while she held an old blanket in her left arm and their room key in her hand.

"OOOH! What did I do!?" He asked her as he turned to her, rubbing his sore head. He muttered to himself as he snatched the key out of her hand and marched to the room, "Gnnnnargh that dog!"

Muriel walked over to Courage and bent down, wrapping the blanket around her as she spoke. "Ah Courage, don't worry. It'll only be for a short time," She said as she stood back up, Courage still a bit glum at having to sleep outside. She then kissed her on the head, and bid her goodnight as she went to their room, room number 666 and 1/2.

"It may be a good night for you. You'll be in a warm bed," She said sadly as Muriel closed the door to their room, before she unpacked her things on the dresser.

Muriel then got undressed in the bathroom as the tub filled with water, humming to herself happily.

"Can't wait to sleep in my own bed," Eustace said as he scratched the sides of his legs, now in his red and white striped boxers and white shirt, still wearing his hat and glasses.

"Muriel! You hear me?" He called out, listening for an answer. Not getting one, he grumbled as he got into the bed, "Eh, what do you know."

He laid down with a moan before he turned onto his side and muttered sleepily, "Bed," before he started snoring, already fast asleep.

* * *

'**Clink!**'

'**Kerchunk!**'

'**Plink!**'

'**Groaaaan!**'

A door opened, and a light was turned on to reveal six large, disgustingly mutated spiders on a large web surrounded by bones of their victims.

Katya's voice rang out. "My loves," She said, catching their attention. She was standing at an opened door, holding the knob with one paw and a box with a lid in another. "Dinner has arrived."

The spiders started to get agitated, excitement coursing through their bodies as they snapped their greedy jaws.

"Oh, and, by the way," She said as she started to close the door. "Your web is _such_ a mess. Clean it up, will you?" She then shut the door.

* * *

**Room 666 ½**

In the portrait above the bed, the two eyes were moved away to reveal eyeholes, which two familiar yellow eyes looked through and down at Eustace, blinking rapidly a few times.

Muriel was just testing the water with her hand while she held a towel around her body, checking to make sure the water was just the right temperature for her body. The face of the showerhead moved away, revealing itself to be a telescope, a familiar yellow eye looking through it.

Courage shivered as she sat outside, still upset she wasn't allowed inside and instead had to sleep on the rough wood. She then turned to her left upon hearing someone walking towards her, and saw the silhouette of someone who looked familiar to her at the end of the wooden sidewalk. She gasped when she saw the person place a lidded box on the sidewalk, revealing that they had red furry arms. Their left paw then grabbed a knob on the lid of the box, which was now facing her, and opened it before they left.

She trembled in fear as she waited to see what would come out.

When she saw what came out of the box, she screamed.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

The room Courage was tied outside of, room 517, was currently occupied by another traveler who had stopped there for the night. This traveler's name was Gavin Woodring, a 17 year old boy. He was wearing blue shorts, sneakers, and a green shirt. He had light tan skin, light brown hair, blue eyes, and was 6 foot 2. He was currently examining his room for the second time for any traps or bugs.

"Well, there's nothing out of the ordinary here," He muttered to himself as he finished his examination in the bathroom. "But I still can't help but feel that there's something off about this place." As he muttered to himself in the bathroom, the trashcan opened to reveal a periscope with a familiar yellow eye looking through. Once it caught sight of him, it went back into the trashcan before a large mutated spider came out of the can.

Before the spider could do anything however, it found itself wrapped up in a towel before it was carried to the bedroom and set it on the bed. Gavin stared at the large black spider, and said, "I knew something was off about this place!" He put a hand to his chin in thought as he said, "Now, what to do with you." The spider started to shake in fear as it watched the human stare at it. Was it going to be killed?

He noticed how the spider was acting, and smiled in amusement. "Don't worry. I'm not gonna kill you," He said, causing the spider to stop shaking. "But you need to eat insects. Not people. Do you understand?" He stared at the spider with a stern expression on his face.

The spider quickly nodded, making him smile. "Great! Just eat insects, not people, and you will be fine," He added as he lowered his hand from his chin.

Suddenly, he heard a loud scream outside his door, causing him to jump in fright. "What the…" He trailed off as he went to the door, opened it, and looked outside.

He saw to his shock that a cute purple dog had been tied up to the post outside his room, and was currently freaking out about the large spider heading towards it. He watched in shock as the dog stood on its hind legs and tugged on the leash in panic, before pulling out a blowtorch from who-knows-where and blasting the leash with flames, only for the leash to still be intact, much to their surprise.

As the spider continued to scramble towards the dog, the dog pulled out a DIL brand chainsaw and tried to cut it with that, only for it to not work. It put on some rubber gloves and dropped an explosive chemical on the leash, looking away when the explosion occurred, only to then see that it had no effect as well.

Right as the spider was about to get the dog as it began chewing on its leash, Gavin intervened. He ran out of his room with a blanket, and grabbed/wrapped the spider with it, before carrying it back into the room and setting it next to the other spider, which immediately started making weird sounds upon seeing the other spider.

He then went back outside where the dog was tied up, and knelt down next to the shaking dog, who was staring at him with wide eyes. "You okay?" He gently asked it, not wanting to frighten it more.

The dog nodded, still shaking slightly, and with a female voice said, "Yeah."

He smiled, and reached out for her collar and leash, saying, "Good. Now, what is a beautiful dog like you doing out here on a night like this? And what is your name?"

She blushed before she stood back up and replied sadly, "Well, I'm out here because dogs aren't allowed inside. And my name is Courage."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Courage" he said as he took off her collar and leash, causing her to smile slightly. "My name is Gavin, and I like your name. It's very nice."

She blushed again, and looked down at her feet bashfully. "Thank you," She replied, making him smile in turn.

"You're welcome. Now, while I would like to get to know you more," He began, his smile turning into a serious look. "You should go check on your owners. We might not have been the only ones who had to deal with spiders."

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped slightly as she gasped, before she started running down the sidewalk, presumably to the room her owners were in.

He watched her run off down the sidewalk and round the corner, before he stood up and went back into his room. The spiders were still making weird noises at each other, talking about who knows what.

He cleared his throat, catching their attention and causing them to cease making the noises. "Sorry for interrupting, but I need you to do something for me," He said to them, causing them to tilt their heads. "If I let you go, will you promise to eat only insects?"

The spiders looked at each other, and made some more noises at each other before they stopped and looked back at him. They nodded, making him smile. "Great!"

Gavin then picked up the spiders and carried them outside before he quickly unwrapped them and stood back, tossing the towel and blanket into the room behind him. The spiders immediately started crawling away. He followed them, wanting to know where they had come from.

Gavin followed the spiders back to the main building, opening the door for them as they went inside. The spiders crawled around the counter, and went through the partially-opened "Private" door. He looked at the door suspiciously, and then heard the door open behind him. He turned to see who had entered, and was surprised to see Courage had arrived, and was panting.

"Courage, what are you doing here?" He asked her.

She started babbling, and then turned into a large cobra, a dragon, and a dinosaur before returning to normal and saying, "HELP! HELP!"

He stared at her for a few seconds, wondering how she could turn into those things, before deciding to not worry about it. "So, you're searching for help?" He repeated.

"Uh-huh! Uh-huh!" She said, nodding rapidly.

"Well, I think I can-," He was interrupted by a loud hissing and snoring sound coming from beyond the "Private" door, catching their attention.

"What in the world?" He said as they looked at the open door with confusion.

They slowly walked over to the door, and opened it, the door's hinges squealing, before they walked in for several feet. Their eyes widened when they saw the massive spiderweb in the middle of the room, bones scattered around it, and the sleeping old man wrapped in webs sitting in the middle of it.

A large blue spider then appeared, making its way slowly towards the old man with hungry, snapping jaws.

"OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!" Courage howled in fright as she waved her arms around in panic. "Whatdoido? Whatdoido!?" She then noticed a loose floorboard and pulled on his shorts, getting his attention.

"Yes?" He asked her. She pointed at the floorboard, and he understood what she wanted him to do. He reached down, grabbed the floorboard by its loose end, and ripped it off. He then handed it to her, and watched as she slammed it down on the spider with a large '_**SPLAT!,**_' killing it instantly. She then ran up the board and grabbed the man, before running back down the board and over to him, holding the still-sleeping man over her head.

"Let's go," He said when she got to him, getting a nod in response. They turned to leave, but froze.

Katya was standing next to the door, holding a box with a lid in her right arm. She smirked, arching an eyebrow as she said, "Leaving so soon?" She then shut the door, cutting off their escape.

Gavin stared at her with a frown, and opened his mouth to respond, but Courage responded before him with a howl of fright and then threw the webbed up man at Katya.

Katya and Gavin watched with wide eyes as the man flew at her, knocking her to the ground with an "_**OOFF!**_". She flailed her legs for a few seconds, before she sat back up and stared at them over the man with narrow eyes.

"I wish you hadn't done that," She said, a hint of anger in her voice.

Gavin and Courage turned and ran away through another door on the opposite side of the room. Courage was screaming in fear, while Gavin was muttering, "Please don't catch us! Please don't catch us!" They ran down some stairs to an underground hallway that went left and right, and turned to the right.

They stopped after running down the hallway a bit, and Gavin said, "Now what do we do!? Now what do we do!?" Courage noticed a green door on their right, and grabbed his hand, pulling him into the room with her.

The room was pitch black, making Courage say, "Oh no! It's dark in here." She felt around the wall near the door for a light switch, and flicked it on when she found it.

When the lights came on, their eyes widened at what they saw.

Several bookcases lined with jars of spiders filled the room, each spider disgustingly mutated. Some had three eyes, while others had glowing red eyes, and a couple even had large spikes on their abdomens.

Overall, it was very creepy.

Gavin looked at Courage, only to see that her pupils had become pinpricks and her ears had drooped in fear. Before he could calm her down, she started screaming again, and ran at the door, knocking it to the ground on top of Katya, who stated, "I wish you hadn't done that," from underneath the door, her paws sticking out.

"Courage!" Gavin cried as he ran after her, taking care to not step on the door and possibly hurt/anger Katya anymore. "Wait for me!"

Courage continued to scream as she ran down the hallway until she came to a dead end. "Oh no!" She said fearfully as she put her back to the wall. She saw a shadowy figure approaching her from the dark, making her start to sweat in fear and shake in terror. She stopped though, and sighed in relief when they entered the light, allowing her to see who it was.

It was Gavin!

"Courage," Gavin started as he went over to her and kneeled down. "There you are. I was so worried! I was afraid you might have gotten lost. Or worse. Captured."

He put a hand on her shoulder, causing her to sigh again in relief. "Let's go Courage. I think we lost Katya."

Suddenly, she tensed up, and started shaking again, making him look at her with confusion.

"What is it Courage?" He asked her. She just stared beyond him with wide eyes and dropped jaw, shaking slightly.

Gavin turned to see what was causing Courage to freak out so much, and froze.

Two burning yellow eyes glared at them from the darkness, before the owner of the eyes stepped forward into the light. Katya stated as she stared at them angrily, "There's no place to run, and no place to hide."

Courage started whining in fear as she and Gavin stared at Katya, who was bouncing a blue ball on the ground with her paw.

"A little sport before _dying_, dear boys?" She asked, before she held the ball in her paw.

"Do we have a choice?" Gavin said as he stretched, Courage agreeing with him. Katya didn't answer, and hit the ball at the wall with her paw, starting the game.

The game was simple. Hit the ball at the wall, and don't miss. You miss, you're dead!

Gavin and Courage played the game with Katya for what felt like hours, with her drinking tea and hitting the ball nonchalantly with her foot at one point. Later on, she was laying on the ground, reading a book about spiders while still playing the game. Eventually, she hit the ball _hard _with a racket she had brought. The ball hit the wall at high speed, before hitting a worn-out Courage on the head, knocking her to the ground.

"Courage!" Gavin cried out as he rested his hands on his knees while leaning against the wall, worn out as well. Katya glared at him before dropping the racket and approaching Courage, who was holding her head with a paw.

Katya cracked her neck a few times, before she put her paws on her hips and looked down at her. "Now you're going to learn why no one ever checks out of the Katya Motel," She said as she kneeled and put a paw around Courage's neck, choking her. She started laughing evilly as she held up a large mutant spider in her other paw, preparing to shove it into Courage's mouth as Gavin watched in horror, too worn out to retaliate.

Suddenly, Katya was hit on the head with her racket, breaking it. She let go of the spider and Courage, the spider then crawling away once it landed on the ground. She then fell onto the ground, knocked unconscious.

"Come-on Courage," Muriel said, having been the one who had hit Katya. "We're leavin'. The service here stinks!"

Gavin smiled at her innocence, and decided to keep the truth to himself and Courage. He sighed, and stood up, before walking over to her. "Yes it does," He said, catching her attention. "Wouldn't you agree Courage?" He continued with a wink.

Courage caught on immediately, and nodded. "Uh-huh," She replied with a smile as she got up.

"Who might you be young man?" Muriel asked him politely, noticing that Courage seemed to know him.

Gavin smiled as he said, "My name is Gavin, and I _was_ going to spend the night here, but the service wasn't what I had expected, so I've decided to sleep somewhere else."

"Oh? And where might that be?" Muriel asked him with curiosity.

He sadly sighed as he said, "Outside. I don't have anywhere else to go."

Courage whined sadly upon hearing that, and Muriel frowned before she had an idea.

"Why don't you stay with us for the night?" She asked him, causing his eyes to widen as he looked at her.

Courage nodded in agreement. It sounded like a good idea.

"Well, miss…" He trailed off when he realized something. "May I ask you your name?" He said, causing her to smile.

"My name is Muriel," She replied warmly.

"Well, Muriel. Thank you for your kind offer, but I wouldn't want to impose," He said sincerely.

"Oh. It would be no trouble at all!" Muriel cried with a smile. "I insist you spend the night with us." She continued, placing her hands on her hips.

He saw that she wasn't going to take no for an answer, and sighed before replying. "Alright," He said.

"Wonderful!" She stated joyfully. "Now, shall we be on our way?"

Gavin was about to say that they should, when he noticed Katya from the corner of his eyes, still unconscious. He felt his conscience telling him to help her, even though she was evil, and made his decision.

"You go on ahead and gather your things. I'll be up there in a few Muriel," He told Muriel, who smiled and nodded before she went back down the dark hallway. He then looked at Courage, and said, "You go on ahead, alright? I gotta take care of something first."

Courage shook her head, not wanting to leave him alone.

He sighed. "Are you sure?"

She nodded.

"Well, alright," He continued, before heading over to Katya. He kneeled down, and lifted her head up as he slowly pulled the racket off her. He then picked her up, ignoring her large breasts resting against his chest, and a key fell from her hand, hitting the ground with a '**clink!**' Courage picked it up for him, and looked at the tag on it.

"Bedroom," She read aloud, looking up at him.

"That must be her room," He replied. "Let's go."

With that, the two of them went down the hallway, Gavin carrying Katya bridal style.

They soon reached a door that was labeled "Bedroom," and Courage used the key to unlock and open the door.

They entered her room, and saw that the walls were a delicate blue, purple spider webs painted in several areas. Another door, probably leading to the bathroom, could be seen. A nightstand stood next to a large white bed, with a wardrobe and dresser directly across from it.

Gavin walked over to the bed, and whispered to Courage, "Help me with the bed here Courage." Courage nodded, and quickly ran over, pulling the duvet back. He laid Katya down on the bed, resting her head on the pillows before he pulled the duvet over her up to her shoulders.

Once he had done that and Courage had placed the key on the nightstand, he and Courage started to head back to the door, but froze when they heard her groan. They slowly turned their heads to look back at her, and let out silent sighs of relief when they saw she was still asleep.

Looking at her, they saw that her face had scrunched up, like she was having a nightmare. Gavin felt himself pity her, despite the fact she had tried to kill them a few minutes ago. He wanted to help her out, but he didn't know how.

Suddenly, he had an idea, and smiled, catching Courage's attention.

He pulled out his phone, unlocked it, and searched through his phone till he found what he was looking for.

Courage looked at him with a questioning gaze. What was he doing? She soon found out when he tapped on his phone a few more times before holding the phone out on his hand.

Soft music began to play from the phone, and then, Gavin started softly singing to Katya.

"_I'm tired of waking up in tears,_

'_Cause I can't put to bed these phobias and fears_

_I'm new to this grief I can't explain;_

_But I'm no stranger to the heartache and the pain_

_The fire I began, is burning me alive_

_But I know better than to leave and let it die_

_I'm a silhouette asking every now and then_

_Is it over yet? Will I ever feel again?_

_I'm a silhouette chasing rainbows on my own_

_But the more I try to move on the more I feel alone_

_So I watch the summer stars to lead me home._

_I'm sick of the past I can't erase,_

_A jumble of footprints and hasty steps I can't retrace,_

_The mountain of things that I still regret,_

_Is a vile reminder that I would rather just forget_

_(No matter where I go)_

_The fire I began, is burning me alive_

_But I know better than to leave and let it die_

_I'm a silhouette asking every now and then_

_Is it over yet? Will I ever smile again?_

_I'm a silhouette chasing rainbows on my own_

_But the more I try to move on the more I feel alone_

_So I watch the summer stars to lead me home._

'_Cause I walk alone, no matter where I go_

'_Cause I walk alone, no matter where I go_

'_Cause I walk alone, no matter where I go_

_I'm a silhouette asking every now and then_

_Is it over yet? Will I ever love again?_

_I'm a silhouette chasing rainbows on my own_

_But the more I try to move on the more I feel alone_

_So I watch the summer stars to lead me home_

_I watch the summer stars to lead me home."_

Once Gavin had finished singing, he turned off the music and put up his phone, before looking back at Katya. He smiled along with Courage when he saw that she had a smile on her face as she slept, looking very peaceful.

He turned to Courage, and started heading towards the door, gesturing to her to follow him. They quietly left her room, silently shutting the door behind them before they went down the hall.

Once they had made their way a good distance down the hallway, Courage spoke. "That was a nice song," She said, looking up at him as they made their way to the stairs.

He smiled again, and replied, "Yeah. It was."

She continued. "You have a nice voice."

"Thank you for saying that," He replied.

"So, why did you help Katya?" She asked him as they made their way up the stairs. He sighed, and turned to her with a small smile.

"Because it was the right thing to do, even though she tried to kill us," He replied, making her smile in turn.

"You're right," She said as they quickly made their way through the spider's lair, making his smile grow larger.

"Thanks," He replied. With that, they exited the main building, and Courage went over to Muriel, who was standing by the truck in the parking lot, their luggage already in the back.

Upon seeing this, Gavin quickly ran to his room and grabbed his luggage before heading over to the truck. After placing it in the back, Gavin and Courage placed the webbed-up Eustace, who was still sleeping and snoring, in the passenger seat, before Courage and Muriel got into the truck on the driver's side, Gavin taking a seat in the truck bed with the luggage.

Once Muriel started the engine, they rolled out of the parking lot and started down the highway, the engine sputtering as they went.

Gavin stared at the motel as they drove away with a sad expression, and sighed. He couldn't help but feel bad for Katya, even though she'd tried and almost succeeded in killing them. He wondered what had happened to her to make her this way, cause he had to admit, if she wasn't evil and he was in a better financial situation, he might have asked her out.

He just hoped that if they met again, it would be on better terms.

"That's a fancy blanket Eustace has on," Muriel said as she drove, catching Courage and Gavin's attention. "Maybe we should get you one."

Gavin put a hand over his mouth, preventing laughter from coming out. Courage started screaming in terror, causing him to stop laughing and reach through the rear window of the truck. He put a hand on Courage's head, and started rubbing it, saying, "Shhhhhhhh. It's alright Courage. It's alright."

That did the trick. Courage stopped screaming and started calming down as he continued to rub her head, before she fell asleep with a smile on her face, making Muriel sigh happily as she then spoke to him.

"Thank you, Gavin," She said, making him smile.

"It's no trouble at all," He replied, still gently rubbing Courage's head.

They drove on for several more minutes, before a farmhouse came into view. They soon arrived at the house, pulling off the road and parking near the front door after driving a few yards from the road.

He got a good look of the house, and liked what he saw. There was a chicken-coop, water pump, and a barn outside, as well as a windmill. The house itself was made of reddish-brown wood, and was two stories tall with an attic as well.

Muriel turned off the engine, and then got out of the truck with Gavin, Courage and Eustace fast asleep.

Gavin picked up Eustace, and followed Muriel, who was carrying Courage, into the house. They went up the stairs, and entered what must have been the master bedroom. It had a few picture frames on the wall, which was covered in pink flowers, two lamps with yellow flowers on them, a nice rug, two dressers, and a queen sized bed. He placed Eustace on the right side, while Muriel placed Courage at the foot. The two continued to sleep as Muriel and Gavin exited the room.

"Muriel," Gavin whispered to her, catching her attention. "Why don't you go to bed? I'll bring in the luggage and place it in your room for you, alright?"

"Oh, you don't have to do that," She replied with a smile.

"I insist," He said.

"Well, if you really want to, then go ahead. You can sleep in the guest bedroom just down the hall," She said, gesturing to a door further down.

"Thank you so much," He replied with a smile.

"You're welcome dear," She said as she started to reenter the room. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Muriel, goodnight Courage," He replied with a wave as she went to bed. Once she had gotten in bed, wearing her large green flower nightcap, he went back downstairs, doing his best to avoid the creaky steps.

It took a few trips to bring in all the luggage, including his, and he quietly placed their luggage inside their room, away from the door. He then quietly shut the door, before he decided to head to the guest bedroom to sleep.

When he entered the room with his luggage, he saw that there was a king sized bed, a dresser, a lamp covered in flowers, a small rug, and the walls were covered with wallpaper similar to the wallpaper in Muriel's bedroom.

He set his luggage next to the dresser, and got into his pajamas, which consisted of a blue t-shirt and boxers, before getting into the bed.

'Hopefully I can find a place to sleep when I leave tomorrow,' He thought before he fell asleep.

* * *

_**A Week Later…**_

Gavin sighed happily as he sat next to Muriel, wearing her typical outfit under her jacket, and Courage on a bench in the town park. While they sat there, he thought about what had happened over the past several days.

When he had woken up that first day, he had eaten a wonderful breakfast with them, although Eustace was a bit grumpy and rude. He had then gone back to the guest bedroom to get his luggage.

When he started down the stairs, however, trouble struck!

A floorboard came loose, causing him to fall down the stairs before he landed on the floor, groaning as he felt sore in several places. Muriel and Courage had immediately come over to him, asking him if he was ok.

He had told them he was just a little sore as he started getting up from the floor, but he immediately collapsed back onto the floor as pain tore through his ankle, causing him to wince.

It turned out that he had sprained his ankle, thus preventing him from leaving, much to Eustace's dismay.

As he had stayed with them for the next few days recovering, he had found himself enjoying their company immensely, even Eustace's. So once his ankle had fully recovered, he decided that he wanted to stay with them permanently, and made an agreement with Muriel and Eustace that worked out for all of them. He would help around the house, doing chores and other things, while getting a place to stay and food to eat. Eustace had immediately said "No!" but Muriel had taken out a rolling pin and hit him on the head, scolding him. She had then turned to him and had said that it would be lovely to have another set of hands to help around the farm. She explained that since they were getting older, it was becoming more difficult for them to take care of the farm. She also said that since they had no children and very little family, they had no one to ask for help.

He had thanked them for their generosity, and had asked them what he could help with first, which prompted Muriel to give him his first chore as a resident of the farm.

Gavin sighed again as he looked at Muriel, who was tossing bird seed onto the sidewalk in front of her.

"Oh, Courage, Gavin, isn't it grand ta feed the birds," Muriel said happily, making Gavin nod in agreement.

"It is rather relaxing," He replied with a smile, while Courage just looked at the blue and white birds uncomfortably as she lay on Muriel's lap.

"Birds. I don't like birds," She said as she looked from Muriel back to the birds. "They always make fun of me."

One of the birds looked at Courage, and made a face at her, waving its wings around its head as it stuck out its tongue while saying, "Nyah!"

Courage shrieked in fright before she hid herself inside Muriel's large coat, making it look lumpy from the outside as she shook in fear.

As the birds started laughing at her reaction, she unbuttoned one button so she could look out.

'That's not very nice of them to do that,' Gavin thought as he frowned at the birds, who continued to laugh.

"Isn't this the life," Muriel said as she took another handful of seed from the paper bag next to her and Gavin, completely ignoring Courage's reaction as she tossed it to the ground. "Not a care in the world!"

Unbeknownst to the three of them, they were being watched.

A bright orange fluffy tail with a lighter shade of orange on the tip popped out from the top of a garbage can located to the left of the bench further down the sidewalk. The owner of said tail was a female fox standing like a human with bright orange fur, medium breasts, black-tipped ears surrounded with fuchsia fur, a black nose surrounded with fuchsia fur, and was wearing a pair of large black sunglasses with pointy oval lenses.

She leaned out from the side as she watched the three on the bench, specifically the old lady.

"Mmmm," She hummed as she lifted up her sunglasses, revealing that she had aquamarine pupils. "Now that's what I call one cute little old granny." She then saw the young male, and said with an accent of some sort, "And one handsome boy as well."

"Courage, will you be spendin all afternoon in there?" Muriel asked as she looked into her coat. She then leaned back on the bench, sighing with content as she felt her eyes start to droop.

Gavin and Courage saw something orange quickly run behind the bench, causing Courage and Gavin to wonder aloud, "What was that?"

Courage looked around as she moaned with worry.

Suddenly, from between the two of them popped up a female fox wearing sunglasses!

"Hey girl! How ya doin?" She asked Courage up close.

"OOH!" Courage yelped before she closed the coat up tight.

"Sorry about Courage," Gavin apologized, catching the fox's attention. "She's easily frightened."

"It's alright boy," She replied. "Question: Do you like stew?"

He blinked at the strange question, before he nodded. "I do. Why do you ask?"

"No reason," She said before she looked up at Muriel, who was softly snoring away, having fallen asleep. "Awww, ain't that sweet. Granny fell asleep." She then knocked on the lump that was Courage, making her open the coat up to look at her. "Hate to pull you from your crib, but I got a granny stew to do," She said, before she grabbed her with a hand and tossed her away, watching her as Courage landed on a fountain centerpiece, causing her to spray water from her mouth as she sat on it.

"I'm sorry, what kind of stew?" Gavin asked, certain he had misheard her.

"Granny stew boy, and you're gonna be tasting it once it's done," She replied before she pulled out some rope and a gag and tied him up. She then picked him and Muriel up and started running away, heading in the direction of her home.

Gavin tried to call out to Courage for help, but his cries and yells were greatly muffled by the gag. 'I don't want to eat a stew that has people in it!' He cried in his mind. 'I'm not a cannibal!'

Courage turned and saw the fox leaving with Gavin and Muriel, and panicked. "A Muriel stew?! And Gavin's gonna taste it?! Ooooh! I don't know what I'm going to do, but it better be good!"

She hopped off the fountain and started running after them. She ran into **William's Meat And Salami** Shop, and grabbed a large salami before running back out and after the fox, with the owner crying out in a Louisiana accent, "Hey! Come back here with that salami!"

She followed the fox's trial to a bus stop, where the fox was leaning against the wall with a hand.

"Ok fox! Where's Muriel and Gavin?!" She cried with salami in hand.

The fox shrugged, causing Courage to slam the salami onto the fox's foot. This caused her to cry out in pain, her tongue sticking out to reveal Muriel and Gavin. Courage quickly grabbed the two and ran away.

"Now I do take offense ma'am, I do!" She stated as she watched Courage run off.

'Thank you Courage!' Gavin thought as Courage continued running down the sidewalk, holding the two above her. A taxi then drove up, opening its door, which then slammed into Courage, causing her to drop the two of them.

The female fox reached out of the open door and caught the two, saying, "I truly thank ya," as she shut the door.

'Oh come on! Leave us alone already!' Gavin thought as the taxi sped off.

"Muriel, Gavin," Courage moaned through her gritted teeth as she fell to the ground.

* * *

_**A few minutes later…**_

Courage was flying in the air with the help of a balloon tied around her waist, and was looking through a pair of spy binoculars for Gavin and Muriel. "Muriel! Gavin!" She called out as she searched for them amongst the trees. "Gavin! Muriel!"

"Oooh! There they are!" She said as she spotted them. The fox was currently pumping a flat tire on the taxi while she held the two in one hand. Gavin was struggling to get free, which was making it take longer for her to pump the tire.

"Here I come Gavin and Muriel!" She stated as she lowered the binoculars before she started releasing small amounts of air from the balloon, causing her to gently descend. "I hope."

"Won't take but a moment darlins," She said as she continued pumping up the tire, not noticing that Courage had arrived.

"Mmmmmhmmm, I can taste that granny stew now," She said as Courage grabbed Gavin and Muriel with one hand and placed a lit bomb in their place. She stopped pumping when she noticed something felt different, and lowered her hand to see what it was. "Hey, what's this?"

_**BOOOM!**_

"Ohhh myyy," She continued, her fur charred as smoke drifted off her face and out her mouth, and her sunglasses having disintegrated.

"Now keep your dirty hands to yourself you filthy fox!" Courage yelled as she floated away, being pushed by the wind. Surprisingly, Muriel was still fast asleep.

'That had to hurt,' Gavin thought with a wince as he saw the condition the fox was in. 'I kinda feel bad for her, strange as it may be.'

Courage soon landed, gently setting the two of them on the ground. "Alright Muriel and Gavin. Don't worry about that fox. Aroooh! She's way behind," She told them, before she and Gavin heard the sound of heavy machinery in the distance.

Suddenly, a steamroller ran over Courage, pushing her into the ground as the driver grabbed Muriel and Gavin.

"Thank you again," The female fox said as she held them in her arm, making his eyes widen in shock. She had cleaned herself up very well, and was wearing her second pair of sunglasses as she drove.

'Oh come on! Can't you leave us alone?' He thought with frustration.

"Just rest your head darlin," She said to Muriel. "Leave everythin to me." She then looked at him. "As for you, you may call me Cajun Fox, your host and chef for today."

'Huh, wouldn't have expected her to be called that,' He thought with surprise.

Further on down the road, a hole opened up to reveal Courage, who had dug her way to the road. She looked around to see where the fox was, and saw that she was quickly approaching in the distance.

"Oooh I gotta stop that fox!" She said as she looked for something to help her stop the fox. Her eyes soon landed upon a fork in the road that had a "Road Closed" sign on one road with large rocks behind it. "Those rocks will stop her!" She exclaimed as she hopped out of the hole and ran over to the sign. She lifted it up and carried it over to the other road, where she then set it down and stood behind it, waiting for the fox to take the other road and crash into the rocks.

She got closer, and closer, and closer, until-

_**CRUNCH!**_

-She drove over the sign, crushing Courage in the process.

"Ooooooooooooowww!" Courage groaned in pain from beneath the sign.

The fox continued to drive, before she screamed as the steamrolled fell off the cliff the road ended at, tossing the two captives into the air. The steamroller soon landed in a large lake at the bottom of the cliff.

As it sank into the depths of the lake, Cajun Fox rested her head on one hand as she said, "That dog is becoming a real pain in my*blubblub*"

Gavin and Muriel flew high into the air, with Gavin screaming in his mind as they did so. 'AAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHH! HELP US COURAGE!' He thought with wide eyes.

Muriel then woke up with a snort. "Where am I?" She asked herself as she looked around, noticing that she was in the sky. "I must be having one of those floating dreams. Oh well." She then fell back asleep.

Right as they stopped going up and started falling down, Courage came running over, standing directly underneath them as she looked around for something that she could use to catch them.

They then slammed down on top of her, slamming her into the ground. "Muriel!" Courage groaned with pain from beneath her. "Gavin!"

'Sorry Courage!' He thought, before he heard footsteps approaching. He looked to see who it was, and his eyes widened.

It was Cajun Fox!

Water dripped from her tail as she came over to them. "I'll just take that from ya," She said as she grabbed them in her arms and walked away, revealing a flattened Courage on the ground.

She popped back into shape, before she watched the fox walk away as she said, "Muriel! Gavin!"

"You're gonna be right proud to be in **my** stew, and I can't wait," She said to Muriel, before she came to a stop as she said, "Hey now, what's all this here?"

Gavin looked to see what she was talking about as she moved them onto her shoulder, and he saw that Courage, who was wearing a flat black hat with a white stripe, was standing in front of them with a slot machine next to her that had the word "Win" on top covered in lights."

"Ahem, you look lucky. Wanna try?" She asked, gesturing to the machine.

'Please say yes! Please say yes!' Gavin mentally chanted, before he cheered when he heard Cajun Fox say, "I sure am lucky," as she rummaged through a purse she pulled out from somewhere.

"And this is a particularly lucky day," She said as she pulled out a large quarter that she then put in the machine before pulling the lever, causing the slots to spin. "I was born lucky."

_**DING! DING! DING! **_went the machine as three red hearts appeared on the slots, meaning that she won.

"You see!? I win!" She exclaimed happily, before a large boxing glove attached to a spring popped out from behind one of the slots and hit her, causing her to let go of her hostages.

'Nice one Courage!' Gavin thought with a smile as Courage caught him and Muriel before she started running away, leaving the hat and machine behind her.

"Wake up Muriel!" She cried as she ran away, looking behind her once in a while to see if Cajun Fox was after them. She soon spotted a phone booth in the distance, and sped up.

Once she reached it, she set the two down before she quickly grabbed the phone and dialed furiously. "Come on! Come on!" She cried as she waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello, police department," An unenthusiastic woman's voice said over the line.

"Help! Help!" Courage said, dancing in place as she pointed in the direction she had come from. She then started babbling a bit before she turned into a large fox monster and roared into the phone. Once she finished roaring, she then turned back to normal, her teeth chattering.

"Okay, we'll send a car right over," The woman said before she hung up, causing Courage and Gavin to smile in relief before she hung up the phone and waited.

It was only a few seconds before they heard the sound of a siren quickly approaching in the distance, causing Gavin to think, 'Well that was fast.' The police car drove right past them and then stopped, before the officer got out and came over to them.

"You called?" Cajun Fox said with her hands on her hips, wearing a police uniform and holding a billy club.

'Oh my god! It's her!' Gavin thought with shock and worry.

"Ooooooooooh!" Courage whined, waving her arms around in fear before she was bonked on the head with the club, causing a large welt to appear. She groaned as she rubbed her head while Cajun Fox picked up Gavin and Muriel.

"Now if you don't mind, I gotta stew to do," Cajun Fox said before she took off, leaving her police uniform behind.

She ran over to what must have been her biplane and placed the two hostages into the front seat, while she got into the back seat and put on a purple scarf. "Mmm mmm, I can taste it now," She said as she started taking off.

Unbeknownst to Cajun Fox, Courage ran after the plane and grabbed onto its rear wheel while yelling, "Muriel! Gavin!"

"It won't be long now, mmmmm mmm," Cajun Fox said as she flew the plane.

"Hold on Muriel and Gavin! I'm coming!" Courage cried, catching Gavin and Cajun's attention.

'Courage! Be careful!' He thought with worry upon seeing her hanging onto the wheel.

"What?!" Cajun said as she turned to see where the dog was. When she saw Courage holding onto the wheel, she said, "What is wrong with that dog?" She then turned back to the steering intruments and pulled back, causing the plane to do loop-de-loops.

Courage screamed as the plane went in circles, hanging onto the wheel for dear life.

Cajun then leveled the plane to see if she had lost the dog, and when she saw she hadn't, she said to Gavin, "She's a hanging on kind of dog, ain't she?"

'Well of course!' Gavin thought as he nodded. 'She doesn't want to die, and she wants to save us!'

Cajun then piloted the plane so it was flying straight up, making Courage scream again as she bit onto the tail of the plane.

'Hold on tight Courage! You can do it!' Gavin cried in his mind.

Unfortunately, the piece of the tail that Courage was biting onto broke off, causing her to start falling as she screamed with fear.

Fortunately, she happened to land in the cockpit of Cajun's plane, landing right in front of the fox herself.

"Go on. Make yourself right at home," Cajun said as she waited for a few seconds, before she picked Courage up the neck and started choking and shaking her.

As she continued to shake and choke Courage, Gavin noticed Muriel was sleepwalking on the top wing of the biplane, making him panic.

He quickly started thrashing around to catch the girl's attention, and succeeded. Cajun stopped shaking Courage and looked at him, prompting him to jerk his head up to the wing.

Cajun looked up, and her eyes widened slightly behind her sunglasses. "Hey! Small one, look at this!" She said, causing Courage to look up as well.

All three of them watched as Muriel walked to the edge of the wing, her hands out in front of her.

"Wait! Don't do it!" All three cried out loud, though Gavin's was rather muffled due to the gag. "No! Don't!" They cried, since Muriel's weight was causing the wing to dip down.

"Oooooooooh!" Cajun and Courage whined as they quickly hopped out of the cockpit and ran onto the opposite end of the wing, causing the tilting plane to level out.

"Hold on! We're coming for you!" The two cried before they started making their way over to Muriel, unbalancing the plane. They whined "Ooooooooh!" again as they quickly made their way back to the edge of the wing, not wanting to cause Muriel to fall.

"This is all your fault!" Courage yelled, pointing at Cajun Fox with a frown.

"My fault?!" Cajun cried, holding a hand to herself.

"Yeah! You're trying to make a stew out of her! And you took Gavin so he could taste the stew!" Courage cried.

"And a right good one she gonna be!" Cajun Fox replied, poking Courage's nose with a finger. As she opened her mouth to talk about Gavin, Muriel stepped off the edge.

The three stared at the edge of the wing for a couple of seconds, before they screamed in panic.

They looked under the wing, and sighed in relief upon seeing that she was walking on the underside of the wing.

'How in the world is she doing that?' Gavin thought with confusion.

"I knew she was there all along," Cajun stated as she sat back up, causing them to roll their eyes.

"Oh yeah, yeah!" Courage and Gavin answered sarcastically.

The plane then started making a sound similar to a train whistle, causing them to look in front of them and then start screaming in alarm.

They were heading straight at a cliff!

_**BOOOM!**_

The plane exploded into hundreds of pieces as it hit the cliff, sending Gavin and Muriel flying into the air before they landed on the top of the cliff.

A charred and smoke covered Cajun Fox climbed to the top of the cliff, and said, "Oooooh! That was some ride," as she got onto her feet. "Now, where'd my little old granny and handsome boy go?" She asked as she looked around, before she caught sight of them. "Dere they are! OoooohOoooooh," She said as she walked over to them, wavering in her steps slightly.

Muriel was laying on the ground, holding the broken plane propeller in her hands, while Gavin lay on the ground next to her, taking large deep breaths as he calmed himself down.

Courage then climbed up to the top, parts of her pink fur now black. She whined briefly as she rested for a few seconds, before she went "Ooooooooh! Muriel! Gavin!" She quickly got onto her feet and ran after the fox.

Cajun Fox, after dusting off the char and smoke, took off with the two held above her. She said to herself as she ran, "I really should be in the Olympics." She then tripped on Courage's leg, causing her to fling Muriel and Gavin into the air.

'Oh boy! Here we go again!' Gavin thought as the air whipped his hair.

"Will someone close the window? It's so drafty," Muriel said in her sleep.

"I've got you Muriel and Gavin!" Courage cried as she held her arms out to catch them, before she came to a stop at the edge of another cliff. She looked down, and saw that it was a **long** way down to the bottom.

"Goin somewhere?" Cajun Fox asked, standing next to Courage. She then pushed Courage off the edge, causing her to cry out, "Nooooooo!" as she fell.

She started screaming as she fell down the extremely tall cliff, while Cajun Fox caught Gavin and Muriel before she quickly ran off.

She soon reached her home, which was a big den located at the bottom of the tall cliff.

She took the two into her kitchen, and set Gavin down on a chair before she placed Muriel on a platter covered in lettuce and tomatoes. "Mmmm mmmm, that first prize is surely mine!" She stated as she put pepper on Muriel.

Gavin struggled to get out of his bonds, and then slumped with a sigh when he failed to get out. 'What do I do now?' He thought as he watched Cajun put some oil and vinegar on Muriel in a large bowl sitting next to a boiling pot. 'Courage is probably still falling, Muriel's about to be cooked, and I can't get out of these bonds to do something about this!'

He continued to struggle though, as Cajun covered Muriel in flour. He then stopped to take a breather, before he felt his muscles swell up a bit. 'What in the world?' He thought with confusion as he looked down at his arms, only to see that they appeared to be a little bit more muscular than before. 'I wonder,' He thought as he tried to struggle out of the ropes once more.

Cajun, by this time, was standing on the handles of the pot, Muriel on her back. "In….you…go Granny darling!" She said as she tried to put Muriel into the pot, only for her to almost fall in. She then heard the sound of ropes snapping, causing her to look at where the boy was.

Her eyes widened as she saw the boy break out of the ropes like they were thread, before he ripped the gag off. He felt his muscles shrink back down, and he saw that his arms were back to normal.

'What was that?' he thought as he looked back up at Cajun Fox. 'I'll think about it later. Right now I gotta save Muriel.'

Suddenly, a loud crash rang out through the room, causing the two of them to look up at the ceiling as rocks fell to the floor, while Courage fell through the ceiling screaming loudly.

"What?" Cajun asked as she saw Courage falling towards her. "Wait! Don't do it! No! Don't-OOhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She howled in pain as she was pushed into the pot.

Muriel then woke up, sitting on the top of the pot. "Oh! OOHH!" She said as she looked down to see Courage resting on her lap, quietly moaning in pain, before she noticed Gavin standing close by, looking at her and Courage with a large smile on his face. "Courage, Gavin, what am I doing here?" She then took a few sniffs of the air, and a smile grew on her face. "What's that delicious smell?" She took a few more sniffs. "Is that Cajun Fox stew? Courage, Gavin, shall we have some?"

"Nono! Fox stew is not for you!" Cajun Fox replied from within the pot before she became silent, not wanting to be eaten.

"No thanks!" She said with a shake of her head as she rested on Muriel's lap. "I've had enough Cajun for one day."

Gavin smiled at that and walked over to them. "Let me help you down Muriel," He said, reaching a hand out to her.

"Oh thank you Gavin!" Muriel replied happily as he helped her get off the pot and counter. "Do you know how I got here?" She asked him.

He nodded. "Yes I do," He replied, causing Courage to look at him nervously. "You sleepwalked through a kitchen and walked all the way here, scaring off the residents," He lied, causing Courage to quietly sigh in relief.

"Oh my!" She replied with surprise. "I can't believe I didn't wake up at all during that! I didn't hurt anyone did I?"

"No, you did not," Gavin said with a smile, causing her to sigh in relief.

"Oh thank goodness!" She exclaimed with relief. "Well then, let's go home!" She continued as she started heading to the entrance, Gavin and Courage following her. "I need to wash this flour off me."

As Gavin followed her, he turned to look back at the kitchen they were leaving, and his eyes landed on the pot where Cajun Fox was, still boiling away on the stove.

He felt his conscience tell him to help her, even though she had kidnapped him and tried to make a stew out of Muriel. He silently sighed, before he spoke up. "Hey, Muriel?" He said as he came to a stop.

"Yes Gavin? What is it?" Muriel asked, she and Courage coming to a stop as well and looking back at him.

"Why don't you go on ahead and get the truck while I clean up this place?" He suggested, gesturing to the kitchen behind them. "I don't think the residents would be too happy to come home to see their kitchen like it is now."

"That's an excellent idea Gavin!" Muriel exclaimed with happiness and a smile. "Would you like me or Courage to help?"

He shook his head. "No, I'll be fine," He replied. "You should get the truck since Eustace doesn't trust me with it."

She nodded. "Alright dear. See you soon!" She said as she continued walking off, causing him to wave goodbye while Courage stayed there.

Once Muriel had left, Courage turned to him with her paws on her hips. "Okay, what's the _**real**_ reason you wanted to stay here?" She asked him.

He sighed. "I want to help Cajun Fox," He replied, causing her eyes to widen.

"WHAAAT?!" She cried out in shock. Was he out of his mind?!

"Courage, I know you don't like her at all due to her kidnapping me and trying to cook Muriel, but I have to help her," He told her as he went up to the pot. "That's just how I am."

When she didn't respond, he continued. "Look, why don't you go follow Muriel and make sure she gets to the truck?" Gavin said as he turned off the stove and moved the pot onto a cool burner. "I don't think Cajun Fox would want to see you after all, if she's still awake that is."

"Alright," She said, albeit very reluctantly. "If you say so. We'll come pick you up right as soon as we can."

He smiled at that, and patted her on the head. "Thank you Courage," He said as he watched her run out the door. He then looked into the pot, and found himself face to face with a wet Cajun Fox, startling him.

"Gyah!" He cried, waiting for her to respond and possibly attack him. When she didn't do anything, he gently reached out, and lifted her sunglasses, only to see that she had passed out. 'Man, that was a close one!' He thought as he replaced her sunglasses.

There was silence for several seconds, before Gavin reached in and pulled her out, gently setting her on the counter next to the stove, which allowed him to examine her for any injuries as he cleaned her up with rags and warm water.

He found a few second degree burns on her with some blisters, and got some rags wet with cool water. He then gently applied the rags to the burns and blisters for 10 to 15 minutes, before he then looked under the sink for a First Aid kit.

Fortunately there was one, so he pulled it out and opened it, taking out some sterile, nonstick bandages and gauze before applying them to the burns and blisters, removing the compresses as he did so.

As he treated her burns, he noted that she appeared to be around Muriel's height and had a bit of a curvy figure, which caused him to blush a bit.

He shook his head, knowing that he didn't have a chance with her. He soon finished treating her burns, and picked her up, carrying her bridal style as he brought her over to her living room couch and gently set her on it. He then made his way back to her kitchen, and started cleaning it up, leaving the pot of stew on the stove with a burner on to keep it warm.

As he cleaned, he muttered, "I wonder what her cooking would taste like if it wasn't made from people?" He then shrugged before he finished cleaning the kitchen and put up the cleaning supplies.

Before he left, he looked back at the living room, and whispered, "Goodbye Cajun Fox. If we ever meet again, hopefully it will be on better terms."

He then left her home and was picked up by Muriel and Courage in the truck before they went home.

* * *

_**That night…**_

Gavin then went up to his room and grabbed his pajamas before heading to the nearby restroom to take a shower and brush his teeth. Once he finished his shower, he came out of the bathroom, and saw Courage was waiting outside.

"Here you go Courage!" He said with a smile, causing her to nod before she went into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Gavin smiled and started walking down the hallway, but stopped when he realized he needed to do something. He walked back to the bathroom and leaned against the wall, waiting for Courage to finish brushing her teeth.

He got off the wall when he heard her spit into the sink and turn off the water. When she stepped out into the hallway, he gently spoke, "Hey Courage?"

She jumped a little, before she turned to him.

He walked over to her and got down on his knees before her. He then wrapped her up in a hug, surprising her. "Thank you for coming after us!" He whispered into her ear as he hugged her, causing her to smile warmly as she hugged him back. "And thank you for letting me treat Cajun Fox."

He then broke the hug, and kissed her on the head, causing her to blush and become bashful. "Goodnight Courage," He said before he got up and made his way to his bedroom door.

As he stepped into his room, he turned to her and smiled, before he closed it behind him, leaving her alone in the hallway.

She sighed happily as she made her way to Muriel and Eustace's bedroom and got into bed. She had been kissed by Muriel on the head several times before, but Gavin's felt…different somehow. She sighed again before she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

As Gavin got into bed, his mind wandered to when his muscles had mysteriously grown, allowing him to break the ropes and get free.

'What was that?' He thought. 'I mean, they just…grew and then shrunk. No warning or anything. Is it a power I have? Was it a one-time thing or can I do it again?'

He lay there for a few seconds before he cried in his head, 'Seriously, what was it!?'

His mind raced for several seconds before he then sighed. "Eh, I'll think more on it later," He said as he closed his eyes.

With that, he fell asleep.

As Gavin slept, a bright light appeared in his room, before it took the shape of a woman. The woman was made of light, appeared to be around 6 feet in height, was wearing a plain white robe, and was wearing a veil that covered all of her face except for her mouth.

She smiled as she watched him sleep, before she whispered, _**"You will one day remember your past, the good and the bad. And your abilities will grow in number over time, so that you will be able to protect your family. Goodbye for now, Gavin Woodring."**_

Once she finished speaking, she disappeared in a flash of light, causing him to shift around in his bed for a few seconds before he resumed sleeping.

* * *

**Well, that was an interesting chapter now wasn't it?**

**I hoped you enjoyed it so far!**

**The song played and sung was "Silhouette" by Owl City. They own it. Not me.**

**The room number Gavin was in is of no importance. I literally made it up on the spot!**

**Now, some of you might be like, "PuzzleMaster1998! You didn't make Courage look nicer than before!" Don't worry about that! I have something in mind for Courage. Now, which season should I change her in? The end of the first? In the second, third, or fourth?**

**This won't be the only time they have to deal with Katya, or the Cajun Fox.**

**More chapters are in production!**

**I will be on HIATUS during the summer due to being with family, summer classes, and work. And what I mean by "Summer" is from the 20th of May to the middle of August.  
**

**PuzzleMaster1998 signing off!**


End file.
